


Coffee Date

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: CSI: NY, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac Taylor meets Phil Coulson at a busy coffee shop near the crime lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Scenes From a Hat weekend challenge at 1-million-words
> 
> the prompt was _two strangers meet in a coffee shop_

Phil was putting the finishing touches on his latest mission report when he felt that he was being watched. He looked up and immediately found himself drowning in a pair of light, blue eyes.

He managed to pull his gaze away when the man cleared his throat and asked, “It’s kind of crowded in here. Do you mind if I join you?”

“No, of course not,” Phil answered as he quickly gathered up the files he had scattered across the table. “I’m Phil Coulson.”

“Mac Taylor,” Mac introduced himself as he sat down. “You new to the city?”

“No, I was born and raised here,” Phil replied. “What about you?”

“I moved here a few years ago. I’m originally from Chicago.”

“I thought I detected a Midwestern accent.”

Mac smiled. “You’ve got a good ear.”

“My line of work entails a good deal of listening,” Phil explained debating about whether he would go with his cover story or tell Mac the truth. Something told him that Mac was one of those people who did not appreciate being lied to.

“Interesting,” Mac murmured. “So does mine.”

“What do you do?”

“I’m a detective with the NYPD. I run the crime lab,” Mac answered. “So what do you do?”

“I work for a secret government agency,” Phil cautiously replied.

“Yeah, I can believe that,” Mac lightly quipped. While he didn’t care for secrecy, he understood its importance in maintaining the security of the country. “The suit was pretty much a dead giveaway.”

Phil chuckled. “Yes, it does make quite an impression.”

“Not enough to scare me away.”

“Are you hitting on me?”

“Maybe,” Mac ruefully admitted. “I’ve been told by my co-workers that I need to get out more and have a little fun.”

“That sounds like a familiar refrain,” Phil complained, but good-naturedly. “How about we meet here tomorrow for coffee and see where things go from there?”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Mac agreed as he stood up having felt his phone vibrating in his jacket pocket.

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow it is,” Mac said with a warm smile. “You have a good day, Phil.”

“You too, Mac,” Phil said in return and watched Mac answer his phone as he left the shop.


End file.
